As the display technology advances rapidly, in addition to a traditional information display function, to better adapt to an overall environment and various application scenarios, demands for display panel shapes are gradually increasing. Accordingly, irregular-shaped display panels become available. The irregular-shaped display panel is a display panel that is modified from an existing regular-shaped display panel to achieve a desired shape or a substantially high screen-to-body ratio. Currently, the irregular display panel has been widely used in smart phones, smart watches, smart glasses, smart wristbands, and other similar electronic devices having a display function. The most common shape of the irregular-shaped display panels may include a circular sector, a curved surface, a circle, a side surface of a cylinder, and a polygon, etc.
When a contour of the irregular-shaped display panel is an irregular shape, a plurality of pixels at the edge/border of an existing regular-shaped display panel may be shielded according to the contour shape, such that a contour of an unshielded display region coincides with a pre-determined shape. However, in the existing irregular-shaped display panel, light emitted from pixels at the irregular edge may result a substantial high contrast to the dark non-display region, such that obvious pixel jagging may be perceived by human eyes. Thus, a jagged edge may appear at the irregular edge of the irregular-shaped display panel, the display performance of the irregular-shaped display panel may be degraded, and the user experience may be degraded accordingly.
The disclosed display panel and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.